The Slytherin Dragons Secret Date
by WildWitch
Summary: This is a Draco/? story. I think it turned out Ok! Draco meets a girl, and she teach him how to act, witout even knowing it. But what'll happen when he have to join the Dark Side? It's kinda sad, romantic and has a bit of humor! And a sweet ending! Just r


It was a cold evening in December

Disclaimer: Draco Malfoy and the other characters + Hogwarts and Hogsmead belongs to J. K Rowling. The 'me'-person can be anyone. Hermione, Cho Chang, Ginny… or myself! I've no idea. You can decide that one! 

Please review! :0) It'll only take you like 3 minutes! Just a couple of words… please? :0) Thank you! 

Secret Date

It was a cold evening in December. We hadn't got any homework, for a change, so I went for a walk in the castle. When I'd come to the 4th floor, I heard steps behind me. I turned around, and saw a shadow, as tall as me, standing beside an armour that started to sing 'White Christmas' as he came closer to it. When he reached the dim light in front of me, I recognised him. I saw the silvery-blond hair and icy-blue eyes. It was Draco. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. He stopped. 'What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?' he said, in his cold, familiar voice. 'In bed? No, it's only…' Oops, I thought, when I checked my watch. I'd been walking for almost 2 hours. I was 11.55. In 5 minutes I was supposed to be in bed. It was illegal to be out of bed after midnight. 'Anyway,' I said. 'It's none of your buissnes.' I turned around, passed Draco and headed of to the Gryffindor tower. Before I turned the corner, I stopped and looked back at Draco. He was still standing there, smiling … friendly? 'Draco smiled friendly?' I thought. No way. It must've been the dim light, playing with his face. Then I saw his eyes shining, and a tear running down his face. He hastily wiped it away with his sleeve.

The next morning at breakfast, I couldn't help looking over towards the Slytherin table, where Draco was still sitting. The 5th time I looked at him, he caught my eye. He wasn't smiling, but still there was something different about him. His eyes looked kind of … friendly? 'No', I thought. 'Must be the light again.' It was impossible. 

'What's the matter with you?' my friend Veronique said. 'Did you hear any word I said?' 

'What?' I said, taking my eye of the Slytherin-table. 

'Never mind.' she said, laughing. 'We have to go. History of Magic next.' 

'Great. Then I can get some sleep!' 

'Yeah. Really great opportunity. By the way, where were you last night? You didn't come to the dormitory before 12 o'clock!'

'I went for a walk. I wasn't tired.' 

'Ok. Is there something I don't know about?' 

'Oh, shut up…' I said, and looked at the Slytherin table again. Draco wasn't there. 

'Hehe … Well, are you coming? We're late.'

The rest of the day went rather slow. After dinner we had Poisons with Slytherin. Usually, I hated it. Everyone in Gryffindor did. But this time it really wasn't too bad. Snape, the teacher, parted us up in groups. I was on the same group as Harry Potter, Ron Weasly and Draco. Draco was probably on the same group as Harry so that Snape could torture him and give him the dirty job. He knew Draco would tease Harry and Ron till they couldn't take it anymore, and started beating him up or throw guts at him. But this time he didn't spoke at all, except when he asked one of us to send the batwings or something. 

'What's up with him today?' I heard Ron whisper to Harry.

'No idea. Well, Crabbe and Goyle aren't here to protect him. They're still on the hospital wing after the care of magical creatures yesterday.' Harry answered, grinning slightly.

Next weekend it was Hogsmead-day. On Saturday morning we all went down for breakfast, then, at 11 o'clock we started to walk towards Hogsmead. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining although it was pretty cold. The sun made the snow shine beautifully in the street. 

'First stop Honeydukes!' Veronique said, and we went in to the crowded candy-shop. 

Afterwards we went to 'three broomsticks' for a butterbear. It'd started to be a tradition. First Honeydukes, then butterbear. It tasted as wonderful as always. We sat down at a table beside on of the windows. Then, half ways through a conversation with Veronique, Alice and Maria (two of my other friends) I saw a gang of Slytherins sitting around a table midways through the large room. Pansy Parkinson was talking to Draco. She didn't look too pleased. She started to get more and more angry, then, to my surprise, she hit him on the cheek and walked out of the room. 

'What's up with Parkinson?' I asked my friends. 'Looks like she just broke up with Malfoy.' Alice said. 

'What? Broke up? I didn't even know they were dating!' I said, surprised. 

'You didn't? I thought everyone knew it by now.' Maria said.

'They haven't been dating for long, though. Just a month or so.' Alice continued. 

'Let's go.' Veronique said. 'I want to check out the clothes-stores. See if they've got anything new.' 

'No surprise…' I said. 

We walked across the street to a shop called 'Teenage Witch'. On the right hand was a shop for boys. 'Wizards of the century'. On the left hand there were a shop with all sorts of things. Cool clothes, books, models of the Solar-system and other cool stuff. I usually found something there, and I really needed a new pair of jeans. Veronique rushed trough the shop, found a pair of witch-jeans ('Loose fit, goes with my robes') and headed for the wardrobe. 

'I don't think she would survive without this shop.' I said to Maria and Alice, and headed to the wardrobe as well. After a minute or so she came out. 

'What do you think?' She said. 

'It really fits you, but it makes no difference. It won't be visible under the cloak anyway!' I answered, grinning. 

'You're so out! I have to wear something, and I don't want to wear ugly, worn out clothes either. Besides, it comes in handy after in the summer-holiday. It'll look really cool in the muggle-world, 'cause … ' 

'It was a joke, Veronique!' I interrupted. 'So, are you going to buy it?'

'I don't know. What do you REALLY think?' she asked. 

'I REALLY think you should. It REALLY looks great on you, besides I'm tired of this shop now. I didn't find anything.' I said. 

'Ok.' She said, and walked to the desk. The queue was really big, so I told Maria and Alice that I was on the usual shop. 

'The shop with that weird old lady behind the desk?' Alice asked. 

'That one, yeah.' I answered, went out of the shop and turned to my right. I'd never actually knew the name of the shop, course the only letters visible was a, b, s and w. The rest of the letters had faded in the sun. It had to be a pretty old shop, maybe older than many of the others. 

I was about to enter the shop when someone suddenly dragged me away. I turned around, and was about to scream, when I saw his face. 

'Draco! What the #¤"% do you think you're doing?'

'I just wanted to thank you.'

'Did you have to do it that way?'

'I'm sorry. Aren't you going to ask me why?'

'Sure. Why?'

'Because you made me realise that I wouldn't have a chance on a beautiful girl like you the way I behave.'

I just stood there for a minute. Did he say what I think he just said? 

'Well … err … I guess you're right.' I finally said. I knew it had to sound pretty stupid, but I didn't care. 

'Yeah. So, do you want to go to 'the Three Broomsticks' and have a butterbear. It's damn cold out here.' He said. 

'No .. No, I'm sorry.' I said, and I really was, 'I have to wait here for my friends. They'll be here every minute now.' 

Oh… Ok. I'll see you.' He said, looking disappointed. He turned, and was about to leave, when he suddenly turned around to face me again. 'What is i…' I didn't fulfil the sentence, because Draco'd just kissed me on the mouth. Not long, but it was a kiss. Then, before I could say anything, he ran away towards 'the Three Broomsticks. I stood there for a moment, stunned. 

'Hi! Are you finished with that shop already?' Veronique said. She'd just come out from 'Teenage Witch' along with Maria and Alice. 

'Yeah!' I said. My voice sounded weird. 'I guess so.'

'Ok. Want to go to the café? It's so cold!'

'No. I just want to go back to the school. You go.'

'No. Not without you. That's not fun at all!… Are you ok? You look a bit pale.'

'Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired. Besides, I have loads of homework to do.'

Yeah, me to. Snape's crazy. What do he think we are? Robots?' it was Maria talking.

'I know. We better get going, then.' Alice said. 

We started to walk towards the great castle. When we passed 'the Three Broomsticks' I couldn't help looking through the windows, trying to get a glimpse of Draco. I couldn't see him. It was really hard to see anyone, actually, 'cause of the frost and the snow. It was really biting cold outside now, although the sun still stood high in the sky.

'Looks like we're going to have a white Christmas this year, guys!' Alice said. 

'Yeah. Haven't been a white Christmas for ages now.' I said. 'Not exactly ages, though. We had a white Christmas just two years ago.' Maria said. Ok. I admit it. I love to overdo things. Anyway, I'm glad we're spending the Christmas at Hogwarts. There's no snow at all home in London. I got a letter from my mum just this morning. 

The Christmas turned out really great. I kept meeting Draco, and found out he was pretty nice. After all, he was a Slytherin! One week after the school started again, my friends started to get suspicious. 

'What're you doing up so late every night? You're practically never in the common room after 9 o'clock!' Veronique asked me on a Friday over dinner. 

'I guess I'll better tell you.' I said, afraid of how they would react, 'I've been meeting someone.'

'Hey! 'bout time!' Maria said. 'Who is it?' 

'Well, actually it's.. err… Draco.' I said.

'WHAT? Draco Malfoy? From Slytherin? Are you kidding me?' Veronique said, or screamed, and several heads turned around to see what was going on.

'Shh.. Yes. He's really nice. You wont believe it.' I said in a pretty low voice. 

'No, I don't believe it.' Veronique continued. She turned around. 'What are you staring at?' She said to the students that were still watching us. 

'I don't think it's to smart going out with him. After all he's a Slytherin. He's on the dark side, like the rest of his family! The Malfoys've always been on the dark side.' Alice said in an extremely serious voice. 

'Well. Maybe that can change? You guys don't know him. Whatever you say, I won't change my mind about him.' I said, and changed the subject. Or at least, I tried to. 

On the end of year feast in 7th year me and Draco were still together. We'd been together for 1 ½year now. But after school, Draco had to go to the dark side. On Voldemort's side. Voldemort was stronger than ever now. Draco couldn't do anything else. He said his father would kill him if he didn't. I hated him for it. I thought he'd changed, but I was obviously wrong. He would never change. 'His father would kill him.' I said to myself one day. 'As if he won't be killed after the war if he go to the dark side.' One year passed by. Then 6 months. Voldemort was getting weaker again. He was about to loose. Then, a cold evening in December, someone knocked on my door. I had my own apartment not far away from the ministry, where I was working. I still do. I opened the door slowly. And there, soaking wet 'cause of the never- ending rain outside, he was. His silvery-blond hair was longer than I remembered it. His icy-blue eyes looked tired, as though he'd travelled for ages. His robed were patched all over. 

'D-Draco?' I said, shocked. 'What're you doing here?'

'I-I came to see you. My... My father is dead, so… so I don't have to fight against you anymore.' 

'But… But they'll come after you. All of them. The Aurors, the Death Eaters- everyone.'

'No.' he said, shivering. 'No-they won't. They know I've returned to this side, after my dad died. I never killed one single person from this side. Not if they didn't attack me. So the Aurors'll protect me. I have a deal with them. Dumbledore helped me. He also told me where you lived now. He told me you had a job at the ministry now.' 

'Yes. I have.' I said stunned, just like the day in Hogsmead 3 years ago.' When finally got to myself I said. 'Don't stand there. You're getting sick. Here- let me take the robes.' I took his robes and hang them on the peg, then went to get to cups of coffee. 

'Here you are. Sit down, you must be tired.' 

'Thank you. Do you have a blanket?'

'Yeah, sure. I completely forgot. You must be freezing!' I handed him the blanket and sat down next to him. 'Are you alright?' 

'Well… I'm much better now. Hard to find this house, though… Why do they have to have all these blind-gates? If you didn't have a name plate outside your house, I sure wouldn't find it. All the houses are alike!'

'Well, you know. These modern things. It was so much better when I was young. Anyone knew each other. Ah… those where the days…' I said with crooked voice. 

'Yes. Was that the days when everything was perfect? No one complained, even though they had to work day out and day in. Not a minute of rest. Just Wonderful!' Draco said. There was a minute of silent. We just looked at each other. Then, Draco smiled and I started to laugh. He followed. Ohh… That laugh I remember so well. Not the sly, cold, scornful laughter he used against Harry Potter, I'd heard it a lot of times. No, it was the beautiful, warm laughter, the one only I knew. There were no point holding it back. I thought back to the happy days, when we laughed, joked, and sometimes cried. 

'Oh, Draco…' I started. 'I've missed you… I've missed you so much, you can't imagine. Why did you leave?'

'I've missed you to. But I couldn't do anything. I was a chicken. I admit it. I was scared of my own dad. Can you forgive me?' 

'Of course I can. Just promise me you won't do it again, ok?'

'I promise. I don't have to do it again. Voldemort's almost beaten. We're going to win. It's only a matter of time now.' 

Ok. This is it! Hope you liked it! Just please, please review! It won't take you long! And please don't blame my writing. I know it's not completely correct! I'm not from England, so I usually write in Norwegian… 

Love, Siv!


End file.
